


Ammunition

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Ammunition

It was a long ass day, and he needed to decompress. Today felt like he was trying to empty an ocean with a spoon, reports, Tann’s moronic missives, outpost progress charts. Who the hell still used charts? It’s days like this that made him really miss home. Cold beer, football and the gentle hum of Hackney in the summer. This galaxy needed a pub, urgently, he made a mental note to try and persuade Ryder on the merits of beer gardens. 

Liam stretched, exhaling a breath he’s been holding for far too long. At least there were still vids, old but comforting. He made his way to his private sanctuary, the beaten up sofa was like a siren song to him. The need to crash was real. 

The doors slid open, revealing a not so empty room. Liam balked, audibly swearing. A pair of piercing green eyes rooted him to the stop on the threshold. Vetra scowled at him, she didn’t move an inch, just bore into him with her glare. It took him a second to get his bearings, the turian was the last person he expected to find here. 

The reason behind the invasion soon became obvious. 

Vetra sat on the sofa with her legs tucked under, a datapad in one hand. The other rested on Ryder’s chest. He passed out splayed across the entire length of the sofa, head on Vetra’s lap, making weird snuffling noises in his sleep. 

“What the actual…” Liam begun, but Vetra cut him off with a look filled with such venom that he fought against the instinct to take a step back. 

“Shut it Kosta” she hissed bearly audible. 

“Get the hell out of my room!” he hissed back. 

“Don’t make me go over there” she seethed. 

“Oh like you’d dare wake prince charming.” Liam raised his voice a fraction. 

Vetra recoiled like he slapped her. 

Ryder chose that moment to snort in his sleep, emit a long string of confused noises and nestle closer to Vetra. The fear that invaded her eyes as she glanced down at his sleeping form, momentarily softened Liam. The guy really didn’t get enough sleep these days. 

He grimaced defeated “Fine, but if he drools, you’re cleaning” 

“Deal” Vetra whispered without looking up, gently brushing an errant lock of hair from Ryder’s forehead. 

“You guys are gross. Just saying” he tried for a parting shot. 

“Thanks” she smiled up at him “for real” 

“Ugh” he put as much disgust as he could into that whisper. It fell flat. But he got the last word, that would have to do. At least now he had ammunition for the whole Pub issue.


End file.
